darksidersfandomcom-20200223-history
Strife
is one of the last of the Nephilim and a Horseman of The Apocalypse. He is the rider of the White Horse, which is currently unnamed. He wields two large handguns Mercy and Redemption as his weapon of choice, but may also wield another unknown weapon that could be used for close combat or another long range weapon. His current whereabouts are unknown. Biography Origin Strife was born to the Nephilim race and took part in their genocidal crusade against many worlds. However, along with his siblings Death, Fury, and War, Strife grew weary of the threat their kind represent to the balance. The four left their brethren and swore loyalty to The Charred Council in exchange for unimaginable power. During the ceremony, Strife watched as Fury caused a ruckus due to her impatience. The Council made the four convene with one of their servants, The Horsemaster, who guided them in the process of taming the Phantom Horse's that would become their mounts. Leaving their weapons in a pile on the ground War wagered with his siblings as to whom would tame their horse first, Strife and Fury would needle him in turn about his tendency to boast. The Horsemen first task was to purge their kind from creation and met them on the field of battle in Eden. Strife, War, and Fury carried the deed without any remorse, while Death carried great remorse and guilt. ''Darksiders Genesis Sometime after the following massacre of Nephilim on Eden, Strife and War are assigned by the Charred Council to hunt down demon masters allied with Lucifer, and stop a tangled, demonic conspiracy that threatens to forever upset the Balance and unravel all of creation. The Graphic Adventure Traveling to the Kingdom of Man with his brethren to retrieve an out-of-control War, Strife was the one to tell his siblings that they must get Chaoseater away from him. After War impaled Death and was disarmed, Strife pointed his guns threateningly at War, commenting that "It was a good thing that Death's damn near invulnerable" and warns his younger brother that he will fatally shoot War if he didn't calm down since he lacks Death's durability. After War had been reigned in, the four rode to the Dark Kingdom to deliver a message to Samael. When Fury noticed that it was too quiet and suspected it was a trap, Strife expressed his desire for some action in hoping to walk into a trap. While leaving, Strife shot one of the demons foot as warning for those who dares to try and attack Strife and his siblings.Darksiders: The Graphic Adventure'' The Abomination Vault Strife was present with his siblings when Death explained the Grand Abominations and he was irritated due to not being told about the Grand Abominations from the start. Death and Strife argued and stopped only when Death threatened to use Strife's tongue as a raw material and the Council order. ''Darksiders III During Fury's battle with Lust, an illusion of Strife appeared to her along with their brothers. He told her he had dealt with the other Sins, but Fury later saw through the pale imitation of her brothers. At the end of ''Darksiders III, the human Jones was revealed to be Strife in disguise, as he, Ulthane and the Makers helped Fury and the remaining human survivors escape, as Abaddon, reborn as the Destroyer, commanded his troops to kill them all.Darksiders III It's assumed that the horseman had been living amongst the Humans for some time, which can be inferred from Jones' remarks about the End War. ''Darksiders II When Death managed to restore the Cauldron and allowed the Makers to use their forge again Alya, a Maker, gave Death Strife's other revolver, Redemption. Death noted that it's the weapon of his brother and ask how did it end up with the Makers. However, Alya could not tell him.Darksiders II'' ''Darksiders Ulthane gave one of Strife's revolvers Mercy to War after he went to "visit" him after taking care of The Griever. War promptly used the gun to try to threaten Ulthane into sharing information on what he knew, without success. Following the Shattering of the Seven Seals Strife alongside Fury and Death were summoned to War's side.Darksiders'' Personality and Traits Oddly, Strife's personality differs greatly depending on the canon. In the novel, Strife is stubborn, impatient, sarcastic, and rude. He also has a short temper, evidenced by his argument with Death, although his temper does not seem to be as short as that of his brother War's. He is also disagreeable with others, going so far he challenges Death's authority. According to Panoptos' claims, there is a certain friction between Strife and his brother Death as Strife "warned" Panoptos that Death is "a sarcastic bastard." This is cemented by Strife holding a gun to Death's head when the latter ordered the younger three horsemen to stay behind while he searched for the culprits behind the attempts to enter the Abomination Vault. Strife's attitude seems to exasperated Death to the point Death has complained to the Charred Council several times about his attitude and behavior. Death states that he is faithful to the Charred Council, despite his attitude, but not entirely loyal either.Darksiders: The Abomination Vault In the comics, Strife calmly hopes he and his siblings will walk into a trap in order to have reason to fight, suggesting that he enjoys combat. He holds people to their responsibilities, once telling War, who boasted he "single handedly brought the Legions of Anubis to their knees," that it was his duty to, as War was the one who riled them up to begin with. Strife does not waste time when it comes to business, and will make examples of people to teach a lesson to others. This is evidenced by how he silenced the demonic hordes who taunted the horsemen as they departed after having delivered a message to Samael, by shooting off the foot of one of the demons who yelled "Kill the Riders!" as a warning to Samael's forces not to stop them from leaving. Another time, when the other Horsemen were sent to wrangle a defiant War, Strife then stepped in after War attacked Fury and impaled Death, who then chopped off War's arm, stopping things from escalating to a full-out battle. According to his sister, Fury claims to the Council when they stated that the matter of the Seven Deadly Sins need delicate attention, Strife is the "delicate one" among the Horsemen. When masquerading as a human named Jones, Strife provided insight for Fury on how humans feel during their time in the Apocalypse: how they feel incapable of fighting both Heaven and Hell efficiently, getting dragged into a conflict they wanted no part of and are now being forced to hide for survival. In this time, Strife may be the only member of the Horseman who truly knew humanity and understood how they felt, showing a great capability to empathize with them. As a result, Strife manages to discreetly convince his sister to change her view of mankind and find renewed purpose in being their protector before exacting justice. Due to this, Strife possess a genuine respect for humanity and their role in the universe, seemingly seeking to aid them on his own free will. In Darksiders Genesis, Strife demonstrates a easy-going, wise-cracking, and almost child-like personality. Strife enjoys making jokes or boasting in battles, and often make light of situations, though he is still dedicate the mission at hand. He is prone to collecting souvenirs and items from battles, such as when they confronted Mammon, he was briefly distracted by a gold rocking horse figurine that the demon chucked at him. Despite his laid-back demeanor, Strife can serious when he need to be and can make thoughtful, like questioning the wisdom of leaving all of Mammon's gold behind since Samael would likely use it to raise an army. He also holds is one of few characters in the franchise to swear, such as calling Mammon 'Bitch.' Abilities As one of the last remaining four Nephilim, Strife is a very powerful warrior. He is an excellent marksman, his primary weapons being two pistols. Strife has shown to be able to kill various demons in close quarters even with his firearms. He can also jump and fire several rounds simultaneously. Weapons *'Mercy' - A black four barreled pistol. At some point after the Battle of the Maker's Forge, Strife lost Mercy and it eventually came into the hands of Ulthane. *'Redemption' - A white revolver style pistol. At some point after the prior mentioned battle, Strife lost Redemption and it somehow ended up in the Maker's homeland, the Forge Lands. *'"Little Knives"' - When Strife's enemies break through his range attacks he switches to knife fighting to beat them back to a range he feels comfortable with. *'Caltrops' - When Strife wants to do crowd control he chucks out these little explosive spikes onto the battlefield to harass any incoming demon that means to engage in close quarters combat. Horseman Transformation Like his siblings, Strife gathers energy by attacking his enemies with his main weapons, and once a critical mass has been achieved unleashes a form resembling a black huge horned goblin with a scorpions tail for a pony tail and a mini-gun for a hand. Trivia *He is the only horseman whose primary weapon is not some form of melee weapon. *Strife's revolvers in Darksiders: The Graphic Adventure can be seen as both being quadruple barreled while in the games, only one of his revolvers is quadruple barrel and the other revolver is a single barrel. *When he appears in Lust's delusion, Strife's voice sounds identical to Jones's. Hinting at his true identity early on. Notes The first horseman and rider of the white horse is normally known as Conquest.Apocalipsis - The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse However, whenever the Four Horsemen concept appears in popular culture, the first horseman is most often identified as Pestilence instead. This identification with disease is due to the horseman carrying a bow, whose arrows were identified with Apollo and Artemis. In Greek mythology, illnesses were believed to be caused by their arrows. Darksiders deviates from both names, opting instead to call him Strife. Instead of a bow, the horseman's version in Darksiders appears to have had his weaponry updated, though he still fires projectiles. For more information see the corresponding article on Wikipedia. Theological: "Then I watched while the Lamb broke open the first of the seven seals, and I heard one of the four living creatures cry out in a voice like thunder, "Come forward." I looked, and there was a White Horse, and the rider had a bow. He was given a crown, and rode forth victorious to further victories." - Rev 6:6:1 Gallery 1000px-Darksiders020.jpg Rs strife ava.jpg Strife.jpg|Concept art. Ds horsemen1.jpg|Concept art for Strife and his siblings. Ds horsemen2.jpg|Concept art for Strife and his siblings. Strife by pogzki.jpg Strife Darksiders by cheeseboy18193.jpg darksiders_strife___joe_mad_by_zeag.jpeg Darksiders010.jpg|The page showing the error on Strife's guns. Screen Shot 2015-06-28 at 3.44.21 am.png|This early artwork shows Strife and Fury on opposite color horses most likely due to the characters being in a concept stage of design. 46524006_573080273153551_3588241237875884032_n.jpg|Strife seen during the ending of Darksiders 3 Primera Persona.png|Mirage of Strife, first person Strife con Redencion - Misericordia.png|Mirage of Strife, with redemption and mercy Strife Cuerpo Completo.png|Mirage of Strife, with full body Darksiders_Genesis_Strife.png Darksiders_Genesis_Key_Art_Strife_&_War.jpg Darksiders_Genesis_Art_Strife_&_War.png Darksiders_Genesis_Art_Cover_(1).jpg Darksiders_Genesis_Art_Cover_(2).jpg DSG_SS_4.jpg Darksiders_Genesis_Art_Strife.png Reference de:Hader Category:Darksiders Characters Category:The Four Horsemen Category:Abomination Vault Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Darksiders 2 Characters Category:Nephilim Category:Darksiders 3 Characters